SORTIJA
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Byakuran-san tiene algo para Shou-chan. Había pensado en diversas formas de decirle aquello tan importante, pero definitivamente aquel patrón que venía repitiéndose dimensión tras dimensión era el más divertido…10051


**SORTIJA**

**BY: **_**K.G.Á.É.**_

Byakuran-san tiene algo para Shou-chan; había pensado en diversas formas de decirle aquello tan importante, pero definitivamente aquel patrón que venía repitiéndose dimensión tras dimensión era el más divertido…

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

**SORTIJA**

Estaba tan ansioso por ver a Shou-chan. Hoy sería un gran día como en muchos otros mundos había sido.

Había pensado en diversas formas de decirle aquello tan importante, pero definitivamente aquel patrón que venía repitiéndose, dimensión tras dimensión, era el más divertido.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue llamarle por teléfono y decírselo, pero probablemente me colgaría sin ni siquiera hacer mención de mi presente. En un e-mail podría mencionarlo pero tampoco podría dárselo.

Pensé en enviárselo por correo, pero no, podría perderse entre otros paquetes. Por supuesto podría dejarlo entre su correspondencia, pero seguramente Shou-chan me lo regresaría sin decir nada más.

Había pensado en darle su obsequio de una forma más especial, citándolo a un gran restaurante cinco estrellas y pedir al mesero colocara mi presente en su postre, el cual comería luego de una exquisita comida y una amena charla, pero primero tendría que convencerlo de ir. Además, corría el riesgo de perder a mi Shou-chan por asfixia, después de todo era un objeto pequeño aquello que tenía para él.

Quizá si lo llevaba a un lugar más tranquilo como el cementerio, un bosque o una montaña nevada... Todos descartados definitivamente dudo que acepte estar a solas en cualquiera de los anteriores, algo que me duele profundamente, aunque creo que el cementerio es la peor de todas.

Tal vez un lugar con más gente como un teatro, un acuario, la piscina pública, la playa o unas termas... Otra vez todos descartados, en esos lugares siempre alguien puede interrumpir y en la playa hay peligro de olas, lo cual es triste también, una puesta de sol de fondo sería perfecta... Por otro lado las termas son tentadoras, Shou-chan no podría ocultarme nada, pero lo necesito consiente y el calor podría dejarlo fuera de juego; aunque, algo podría hacer al respecto, definitivamente lo convenceré de acompañarme algún día...

También pensé en invitarle a un parque de atracciones, seguro pondría aquella expresión suya de 'Byakuran-san eres como un niño', entonces le sonreiría y antes de decir más dejaría en su mano la entrada, entonces me daría a la fuga y no tendría más remedio que ir al lugar con la esperanza de devolverla. Y así conseguiría mi objetivo: Tenerlo en la entrada del más grande parque de atracciones. Lo arrastraría por aquí y por allá; cuando estuviera lo suficientemente agotado, Shou-chan sería finalmente puesto en una canastilla de la Noria junto a mí. Con las estrellas de fondo, estando en lo más alto, llamándole suavemente me acercaría a él, entonces mi querido Shou-chan se pondría nervioso y en el momento en que sus mejillas se encendieran por la cercanía sacaría mi presente y susurraría en su oído mi propuesta. Si ese era un gran plan, excepto por la parte que le sucede. Aquella en donde me manda a volar fuera de la canastilla sin tener aún mis alas listas.

Por supuesto pensé en enviarle flores y entre ellas mi presente, pero no creo que una tarjeta sea suficiente, y aunque oculte micro cámaras en todas ellas, me gustaría ver su expresión personalmente.

Así es como llegamos a la manera más sencilla: pedirlo directamente y sin rodeos.

Primero tocar su puerta: _TOC, TOC…_

— ¿Sí? Oh Byakuran-san ¿Qué haces aquí?—tan lindo como siempre me abre y me ve desconcertado, a lo que le sonrió sacando de la bolsa de mi pantalón una pequeña cajita. Sin acercarme mucho a la puerta:

—Shou-chan… Cásate conmigo—le muestro entonces un anillo con una piedra blanca.

Él me ve, entonces dirige su mirada al anillo y de él nuevamente a mí que continúo sonriéndole. Un breve e incomodo silencio se instala entre nosotros y luego de eso un fuerte portazo se escucha. Al menos esta vez no golpeo directamente mi nariz como la primera vez que lo mencione en alguna otra dimensión.

Pasan unos minutos más sin que ninguno diga nada, ha llegado el momento.

—Ah… Shou-chan… Aquí es donde das tu respuesta—le digo sin deshacerme de mi sonrisa aun cuando él no puede verla.

— ¡Creo que se equivocó de puerta!—escucho desde el interior.

Eso también me lo esperaba, es una lástima que no pueda ver su expresión sonrojada, no me pareció correcto poner previamente cámaras en su habitación. Aun cuando lo hizo algún otro yo anteriormente. Las consecuencias no fueron agradables, quien diría que Shou-chan sería tan malo castigando…

—De acuerdo, admito que no fue la mejor forma de decirlo, pero el mensaje es el mismo—escucho movimiento tras la puerta, así que debo continuar.

—Shou-chan—recargo una de mis manos en la puerta, justo en el lugar sobre el cual, sé, tiene puesta la suya al otro lado.

—Quiero que estés siempre a mi lado y formes parte de la familia Mare—mi tono es serio a pesar de ser alegre.

Aún cuando en otras dimensiones él ha aceptado, está parte siempre me pone ansioso. Pero debo ser paciente, porque sé que no me dará una negativa, no aún.

Ese Shou-chan tras la puerta aún no sabe nada de mis otros yo. Aún no sabe tampoco que debe decir "Si", para conseguir lo que quiere.

Ese Shou-chan tras la puerta simplemente…

Abre la puerta lentamente, avergonzado, aún no se recupera de mi anterior propuesta. Lo veo acomodar sus gafas, pero es solo un acto reflejo tras el cual trata de ocultar su vergüenza, está nervioso, puedo saberlo con solo ver su otra mano en su estómago.

—Shou-chan…—le muestro nuevamente el anillo Mare de piedra blanca.

Nuevamente lo ve, inseguro, en está ocasión.

—Yo…—es encantador cuando no sabe que decir. Le veo inhalar y exhalar de forma suave unas cuantas veces, tratando de calmarse no aparta aquella mano de su estómago ni la otra de sus gafas.

La presión en sus ropas se hace más fuerte y su suspiro más profundo, ha tomado una decisión.

La expresión segura en su rostro y la convicción en su mirada es lo que he estado esperando.

—No tengo realmente elección, no es así…—es su respuesta de siempre a la cual yo sonrío.

Él intuye que habría insistido hasta recibir una afirmación de su parte y también que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos.

Una calidez se apodera de mí nuevamente, tan propia del alivio que trae esa respuesta. Aún sabiendo que algún día esa calidez se volverá cruel, he esperado por este momento, porque este Shou-chan también me ha elegido sin ser influenciado por nadie…

—Shou-chan, nunca escaparás de mí—le sonrío, viéndole profundamente y se sonrosa aun más fuerte.

Aún no es capaz de ver la real amenaza tras mis palabras, ni tampoco el gran deseo que tengo por no dejarlo ir…

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Shou-chan…—tomo su mano con cuidado, aún no quiero que comprenda el verdadero significado de mis palabras. Porque sé que tarde o temprano, estas serán una realidad…

—Byakuran-san no hagas eso—desvía su mirada tratando de evitarme aunque sabe que no puede hacer nada.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó mientras colocó con cuidado el anillo en su dedo.

—Es vergonzoso...—susurra y sus mejillas sonrosadas aumentan de tonalidad una vez más.

— ¡Oh! Pero, realmente quiero... que estés a mi lado por siempre, Shou-chan—termino la frase susurrante en su oído y sonrío viéndole fijamente, porque aun cuando no me regresa la mirada, el rosa de sus mejillas pasa a ser un muy fuerte rojo.

—Byakuran-san... —susurra mi nombre tan deliciosamente con sus labios.

—Shou-chan…—me alejo lo suficiente para besar la blanca piedra sobre su anillo, haciéndole estremecer y por fin logrando que me miré, aun más avergonzado.

Sí, como en muchos otros mundos, realmente deseo que estés a mi lado por siempre, Shou-chan. Aun cuando sé... que algún día te darás cuenta que no me pertenecerás por siempre, mientras tanto solo me dedicaré a sonreír para ti, la única persona quien será en está y cualquier otra dimensión, el dueño exclusivo de esta sortija…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Ok en realidad es un anillo Mare, pero lleva un significado tan fuerte como la sortija de matrimonio, así que por eso el título.

Otra cosa, espero que no hayan quedado muy OOC. Tenía está idea en mi cabeza y sólo quise compartirla con ustedes… ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
